


Nice Guys

by skates16



Series: Of Blue and Gold [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, working in library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skates16/pseuds/skates16
Summary: Byleth just wanted to get the planning for the upcoming battle done, Claude had other plans to distract his professor. Inspired from Star Wars.
Relationships: Claude von Regan/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Of Blue and Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Nice Guys

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished my Golden Deer play through and been obsessed with these two. So, inspired from my favourite scene from Star Wars, I wrote this. Hope you enjoy.

All Byleth wanted was some peace and quiet; away from the constant chatter of the students. Especially hers from the Golden Deer house. The Battle of the Eagle and the Lion was upon them and it was time for her to show the students what she could really do. She needed a plan, but it is hard to come up with a plan with one of the students asking her questions no matter where she went.

From the moment she woke up, Leonie had been following with a list of questions for her about growing up with Jeralt. Byleth tried to find her father to pawn Leonie off on, but she had to settle for Alois instead. The knight almost talked as much as Leonie did about Jeralt, so Byleth felt it safe to retire to the dining hall instead.

“Hey Professor, you hungry as well?” Raphael asked as soon as he saw her. Before she could even answer, the young man had pulled her into the seat next to him and continued to talk while he ate. Byleth smiled at him and nodded a long as he updated her on his little sister.

“She sounds very interesting.” Byleth said as Raphael ate the last bite of food.

“She sure is. I can’t wait to go home and see her when I’m done at the academy. I’m going to get some more food; you want some professor?”  
  


“No thank Raphael, I need to get going.” Byleth said and excused herself. The boy never noticed she didn’t eat a single thing.

Byleth continued her search for a quiet place in Garreg Mach, but it was more a hiding game from the students than anything else. She would turn a corner and see one of them down the hallway, so she would quickly back track and try another route. Eventually, Byleth found herself in the library. No students in sight.

_Not sure if this is a good or bad thing_ , she thought. She settled on good thing and sat at a empty table, pulling out her journal.

Byleth studied the names. She had written down the names of all her students and their strongest abilities. Only four students could come with her onto the battlefield, so she had to choose them wisely.

“Claude would obviously be there.” She murmured and circled his name. “Hilda is quite strong too with an axe, but so is Raphael…”

Byleth wasn’t sure how much time had passed while she concentrated on strategy. She had an idea of who would be fighting that day, but now she had to plan on who was most likely going to be participating from the other houses…

“What’cha up to Teach?” A familiar voice came from behind Byleth and she let out a started squeak. She quickly closed her journal and spun around to face Claude. He had snuck up behind her and almost succeeded in seeing what was written in her journal.

“Nothing that concerns you, Claude.” She said, quickly collecting her things. Another spot ruined.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” He said and placed down a book next to her. “I had come here to do my own studying.”

Byleth looked over at the book he placed down and then back at him. She then noticed how close he was to her. His hand was resting on top of the book he had placed down, while he towered over her. _A power move_ , Byleth thought. She then stood up so they were at the same level. Claude moved back a little bit, but he was still a little too close for comfort.

“I am not studying, just going over tactics for the upcoming battle.” Byleth said. Claude’s eye went down to the journal in her hands, in which she instinctively held closer to her.

“Well, why don’t I help? That’s the kind of studying I came here to do.” Claude suggested, his eyes coming back up to meet hers. When she met his gaze, Byleth felt a warmth rush through her body. She couldn’t quiet understand what or why that was happening, so she chose to ignore it.

“It is alright Claude; we can go over strategy tomorrow and compare what we came up with.” Byleth said. “Right now, I think I must get going.”

She made to move out of the way, but Claude was too quick for her. His hands shot out to grab the journal, but thankfully Byleth’s reflexes were quick and she moved the journal out of his reach. Now, however, she was leaning back over the table with Claude’s body pressed against hers. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this predicament.

“Claude…” Byleth said, warning in her voice. The boy just smiled innocently at her and moved back, giving them some space. As Byleth straightened out, Claude grabbed her free hand, causing her to drop the journal behind her. “Claude, what are you doing now?”

“Teach, your hands are cold.” He said and then grabbed her now free hand. Feeling the heat from his own hands, Byleth realized just how cold she must have gotten, despite the rest of her body feeling like it was on fire.

“Sitting too still for too long I suppose.” She said, looking Claude in the eyes. He smiled at her and for the first time since meeting him she could see the smile reached his eyes. _Is it because of me?_

“Now you’re trembling.” Claude’s smile faded and he had a look of concern on his face. He pulled her closer to him.

“Oh, am I? Maybe I am just tired…” Byleth became keenly aware of just how close the two of them were right then. Her hands were now pressed against his chest. “Claude, what are you doing?”

There was a twinkle of mischief now in his eyes. “Teach, do you have a crush on me?”

“Wh-what?! Claude, where did that come from?” Byleth said, taking a step back as Claude took a step forward. Now she was sitting on the table.

“You’re not really trying to get away.” He said softly. “Come on Teach, just tell me the truth.”

“Claude, you’re my student, and I know you are up to something.”

“Am I?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “I like to think I won you over with my witty charm and handsome good looks.”

“I only like nice guys.” Byleth blurted out. She didn’t mean to say that, but it caused Claude to raise both eyebrows at her.

“Oh you do, do you?” He asked. Byleth noticed his face was coming closer to hers. “I can be nice.”

Byleth’s body was now on fire after he said that. There was something about Claude that made her feel things she didn’t understand. She had been around men her whole life, but none of them made her feel the way Claude was making her feel. Was this love, or was it just lust?

“Claude, I - ” she was cut off as his lips brushed her own. It was ever so lightly, but it was enough to make her eyes flutter close. Just as quickly as they touched, his lips were gone.

“Ah ha!” He yelled triumphantly and held up the journal. Byleth spun around and saw her journal was gone and indeed Claude had beaten her.

“You cheated.” She said.

“How did I cheat Teach?” He asked and winked at her. Byleth was at a loss for words and instead sighed.

“Fine, you may help me plan then.” She said and motioned to the empty seat next to her. Claude grinned and placed the journal down, taking the seat next to her.

“So Teach, where do we begin?”

She couldn’t tell if he was aware of affect her had on her just now or not. Byleth would prefer to keep it professional, but she did notice the little things he would do to get closer to her while the worked late into the day. They managed to get through the planning and had a solid strategy in place.

“See Teach, we make a great team.” Claude said, lounging back and winking at her. Byleth just rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes Claude, thank you for your assistance. Now if you don’t mind, I have other things to attend to.”

As Byleth stood up and gathered her things, Claude took her hand and placed a quick kiss on it.

“Sure thing Teach, I’ll be here.” He said. Byleth could feel her cheeks becoming redder, which only caused the grin on his face to widen.

“Yes, of course. Good bye Claude.” She murmured quickly and ran out of the library. Her destination: her room.

Claude on the other hand, sat back and watched her scurry away. He didn’t mean to be so forward, but she didn’t back down either. He could feel his heartbeat racing.

“One day you will be mine.” He said to himself and went back to his books.


End file.
